Personal maid
by otakufan375
Summary: Kotori was hired to be the personal maid of Princess Honoka of the Otonokizaka kingdom


Kotori Minami was nervous because she had been chosen to be a maid at the castle. She wasn't just going to any maid ether. She was selected to be the personal maid of Honoka Kousaka, the first princess of Otonokizaka. Kotori didn't really have confidence in herself as a maid. All she did was help serve people at a bar. She was known as "Minalinsky" because of her kindness and cute appearance.

Kotori was at the castle entrance and she was a nervous wreck but she tried her best to stay cool and calm. She handed the guard the paper that she received and they let her in. She was led to the throne room and she was greeted by the king and queen.

"I-I-It's a pleasure to meet you your majesties. I'm Kotori Minami, it's nice to meet you" Kotori said as she bowed

"Kotori Minami, you're the legendary maid known as the great Minalinsky aren't you?" Queen asked

"Y-yes, your majesty" Kotori said

"There's no need to be so nervous. You work for the castle now and that makes you a family member" King said

Kotori looked at the rulers and waited for them to continue. She was told to go change into a maid uniform. After she was in uniform they told her to meet the person that she will be serving from now on. One of the guards led her to the room of princess Honoka. Kotori gulped because she was really nervous about meeting the princess. She knocked on the door waited for someone to open the door. Just as Kotori was thinking about running away the door opened.

There was Princess Honoka standing in front of her. The princess had brown hair with a side ponytail entered the room. The girl had an orange gown on. She also had a blue tiara on her head. She had light blue eyes that were as shiny as sapphire. Kotori couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of princess. She was a lot cuter in person.

"Why hello there" Honoka said

"H-h-hello princess Honoka" Kotori stuttered

"Did something happen?" Honoka asked

"N-no" Kotori asked

"Are you okay?" Honoka asked

"I'm a little nervous" Kotori said

"I'd say you're more than a little nervous. I'd say you're really nervous" Honoka said

"I guess your right" Kotori said

"Why are you so nervous?" Honoka asked

"W-well as of today I'm your personal maid" Kotori said

"Really? Are you a new servant?" Honoka asked

"Y-yes, princess" Kotori said

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'll introduce myself to you" Honoka said

Honoka lifted her gown a little and did a bow. Kotori saw how graceful her bow was.

"I am Princess Honoka of the Otonokizaka kingdom. I'm actually the elder princess. The younger princess is my younger sister, princess Yukiho" Honoka said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Honoka. I'm Kotori Minami and I'll be your personal maid from now on" Kotori said

Honoka invited her inside and Kotori saw that the princess' room was really big but at the same time it was really cute. She saw that the princess had a closet full of elegant clothes in her closet. Kotori really loved cute and elegant clothes.

"Do you like my clothes?" Honoka said

"I'm sorry princess, I really like fashion and I was so intrigued by your clothes" Kotori said

"Why thank you very much. By the way can you do me a favor?" Honoka asked

"Anything for you" Kotori said

"When we're alone, could you call me Honoka? Please just call me by my name. Don't add princess into it" Honoka said

"You don't want me to call you princess Honoka?" Kotori asked

"You can only do that when we're around others but when we're alone please just call me by my name" Honoka said

"If that's what you want" Kotori said

"I want to hear you call me by my name" Honoka said

"Honoka" Kotori said

"Thank you" Honoka said

Honoka decided to give her first order to Kotori.

"Could you make me some tea please?" Honoka asked

"Yes I can" Kotori said

Kotori made the tea and went back to Honoka to give it to her. Honoka took a sip and her eyes went wide when she tasted it. Kotori was worried that she didn't like it but she waited for Honoka's opinion on the tea.

"This is delicious" Honoka said

"I'm glad you like it" Honoka said

"I'm lucky to have a maid like you with me, Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori blushed when Honoka complimented her. It was only her first day and she had already managed to impress the princess with her tea. Kotori had lots of experience working the bar as a maid. Kotori did many chores that Honoka tasked her do and she was impress to see that Kotori was able to handle these tasks with almost no effort.

"You're really impressive as maid, did you work as a maid before?" Honoka asked

"I used to work at a bar and I was often call the great Minalinsky" Kotori said

Honoka froze when she heard that Kotori was the Minalinsky that she had heard so much about.

"You're the great Minalinsky?" Honoka asked

"You know about me?" Kotori asked

"I've never heard of you before but I heard rumor in the kingdom that there was a legendary maid at a bar who was known as the great Minalinsky" Honoka said

"My status even reached the castle?" Kotori asked

"It sure did, probably because that some of the servants here go to the bar when they're off work or if they have a day off. You probably didn't realize that they were servants because they were in casual clothing" Honoka said

Kotori couldn't argue with that statement because it was possible that something like that could happen so the servants would spread the rumors about her inside the castle.

"This is kind of embarrassing" Kotori said

"No it's not. It's actually quite an honor to have the great Minalinsky as my personal maid" Honoka said

"Could you just call me Kotori" Kotori asked

"Sure, sorry that I offended you" Honoka said

"You didn't offend me. I just prefer my name over the nickname that I was given. That nickname is kind of embarrassing to be honest" Kotori said

"I think its clever name but I'll call you Kotori since that's what you want" Honoka said

"Thank you" Kotori said

Both girls looked at Honoka's window and saw that it was starting to get dark outside and Honoka decided to relieve Kotori of her duties for today. Kotori's room was right next to Honoka's just in case she was needed right away.

"Good night Kotori" Honoka said

"Good night Honoka" Kotori said

The two girls went into their own beds and fell asleep.


End file.
